


The Steamroom

by tigg71



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigg71/pseuds/tigg71
Summary: Billy gets a surprise in the steamroom





	The Steamroom

If there was one thing Billy loved it was a posh hotel, all expenses paid, with a multitude of facilities open all hours. Actually, there were many things that Billy loved, but ‘this would do for the moment’ he thought, as he opened the door to the steam room.

Half three in the morning, stubbly and full to the gills on alcohol and accolades, he smiled to himself as he settled opposite the door and breathed in the humid, moisture laden air and closed his eyes. The white hotel towel clung to his hips and rested above his splayed knees, dipping just enough to be decent. Ali had assured him she’d be down soon, once she’d gotten all that shite off her face. Billy smiled again, imagining the make-up sliding, Picasso-like, in the steam.

Idly, he pondered the steam smearing Dom’s eyeliner, creating deep pools of darkness under his eyes for Billy to brush his thumb across as his eyes skittered to that pillowy bottom lip. Unconsciously, Billy’s tongue snaked out to glance across his own lips. 

He breathed deep at the thought, feeling the moisture prickle his nose, and settled back further against the wall, hips slipping forward on the bench. ‘Best not to go down that path’, he thought, taunting himself with the irony of his seemingly undying lust for Mr Queer Of All Queers, as Dom had so subtly put it himself. A derisive snort escaped and Billy shook his head, eyes still closed, trying to drive all thoughts of Dom away, especially as, despite his outrageous flirting, Dom was so obviously not, never ever, not if someone paid him to be, interested in Billy.

This, of course, bought Billy’s thoughts back to Ali, who was, patently, interested in him. Where was the woman? He knew from experience that make-up didn’t take this long to remove. Still, women moved in mysterious ways and who was he to question.

Again, he breathed the steam in deeply, catching the faint hint of alcohol evaporating from his skin and the tang of sweat. Dampness enveloped him and his fine hair now curled in little dewy circles over his ears and across his forehead. Another deep, relaxing breath and he slumped bonelessly, watching the colours on the inside of his eyelids and revelling in memories of tropical lushness evoked by the heat, the buzz of alcohol and the humidity in his lungs.

A sweep of cooler air shimmered across his skin and his eyelids fluttered momentarily, body waking from its lethargy as he realised he’d not noticed the sound of the door opening. ‘Finally,’ he thought, ‘took her long enough.’

A hand glanced across his forehead and down over his eyes, ‘Relax, close your eyes’, the hand suggested and he sighed, sinking back. “Ali…” he began but the hand drifted to still a finger across his lips. ‘Shhhh. Hush now’, it insisted.

The finger dragged down across his lower lip, feeling its softness as it descended and he felt a nudge of cool skin against his knee and the unmistakable sensation of a body settling between his legs. Flat palms ghosted up the inside of his thighs, spreading the towel in their wake and exposing his flushed cock and damp curls directly to the steam.

A mouth, hot even in the sweltering steam room, suckled his balls, drawing the sensitive skin between lips and rolling it back and forth exquisitely. Billy hummed in indolent pleasure, letting his hips slide lower on the bench and his legs fall open further. Each ball was gently drawn into the mouth, rolled and tongued, and Billy could feel little wisps of hair tickling against the inside of his sensitised thighs, setting his legs shuddering.

The tongue, agile and devilish, swirled around each of his balls, continued to circle even as each was released from the warm wet mouth, and then swipe downwards in long broad strokes at the delicate skin just below. 

A hand settled at the base of his cock, fitting it to the ‘v’ between thumb and forefinger and pushed; sweet friction but not quite enough pressure. Head tipped back and a moan escaping his lips Billy arched, mirroring the upwards sweep of the hand along his shaft from base to tip. There, the fingers closed around his head, pushing back the foreskin and smearing pre-cum as they circled his sensitive glans eliciting little gasps, “oh, oh, oh”, from Billy and stuttery jerks of his hips at the searing intensity.

The other hand, glided up the back of his thighs, pausing to elbow his knees a little further apart, then cupped his arse, softly kneading the slick sweaty curve. Beads of perspiration formed all over Billy’s skin, gathering in pools in the dips and hollows of his body and running in clear salty rivulets down his shins and his chest. 

Billy felt himself being watched, open and abandoned, sighing his pleasure into the muggy air. The tongue had left him but he could feel the puff of breath against his shaft and tickling against his pubic hair. He shifted, preparing to move and suddenly searing heat engulfed him as mouth and lips and teeth, oh so dangerous, grazed a lightning path up the underside of his cock. The hand that had been at his glans moved down, pulling him taut, foreskin all the way back and the mouth crested over and down around his head. 

Teeth hooked against the ridge and the tongue swirled and swirled and swirled, pushing, pressing, hot and hard and driving into his slit and swirling around again. Billy arched, flailed, “Jesus” wrenched from deep in his lungs, feet skidding against the tiles. His hands came up, “too much, too much” he gasped, one hand going flat on the forehead, palm pressing away and fingers running through the choppy fringe. He felt the tacky texture of gel under his fingertips and briefly wondered that Ali’s hairspray would feel like that in the closeness of the steam room.

His hand was quickly slapped away as the mouth plunged downwards engulfing him, tongue still undulating and Billy moaned “No,” as the sharp bright pleasure/pain was taken away even as he’d struggled against it. Firm lips set a brisk pace along his shaft, swallowing him in thoroughly, convulsing around the head of his cock buried deep in a constrictive throat.

The fingers raking his arse moved easily, slipping and sliding. Billy was covered in sweat, the moisture glistening on him and running in shiny droplets down his temples. He could feel a steady drip onto his belly from above with every stroke along his throbbing erection. 

The pace increased, gliding up and down his cock; a swallow around the head in the restrictive depths of the throat and a strong sucking, tongue pushing against the slit with every upstroke. Billy’s hips rocked in time with the movement, totally in sync with the rhythmic slide, his world reduced to the heady humidity and pleasure against his skin. Hot and slick and brilliant.

The mouth moved back to his balls, sucking them in and swirling them around. Giving each a thorough and deliberate twirl, just a tiny bit of pressure sending a tremor through his cock and a trembling in his belly and those fingers were again moving around his head, circling, coated in pre-cum and rubbing it into the engorged glans and around the sensitive ridge.

The mouth slid back up along his shaft, pressing tight lips around him and sinking down again, taking him deep as the hand cupped his balls. Up and down, bobbing, tight pressure in time to the increasing staccato of Billy’s hips. His head was tipped right back now, hands clenched around the bench railings, hips thrusting forward, cries becoming increasingly hoarse, “Oh god, oh god!”

The hand cupping his balls slid to firm palm pressure on the delicate skin below, fingers brushing between his cheeks and the roll of Billy’s hips became desperate plunges into that devilishly clever mouth, tongue undulating against the base of his cock as Billy thrust forward. “Oh god, oh god,” Billy was chanting it now, head rocking from side to side with each exclamation.

Billy rocked back again and a single slick finger pushed up and so goddamn tightcrazyburning, “God YES!” into him. His whole body bowed upwards “Jesus Christ woman!” he cried out. 

A hand was suddenly slapping his hips down, attempting to hold him still as his belly throbbed and the feel of teeth firming around his head and that tongue pushing hard, hard against his slit overwhelmed him. The finger slid smoothly out of his body and sweetburningfriction ground in again, once, twice and his body coiled. “Jesus, Jesus” Billy was gasping, hands clutching against the bench railings, feet slipping on the tiles. And from the stillness of his restrained hips the orgasm rushed, rippled, ripped outwards, clenching around the finger in his arse, spasming in his belly and pulsing upwards, pushing bright spurts of come into the waiting mouth and sending up bright sparks of light in front of his eyelids as it roared over him. Billy wailed his release and little eddies swirled through the sweltering steam room air. He sagged, spent, against the bench as his breathing gradually slowed.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards the steam room and his towel was hastily pulled back across his waist before he heard the door open.

“Dom,” Ali’s voice rang clearly as cool air filtered into the room. 

Dom had always wondered how Ali managed cordiality with that subtle air of ‘give a fuck’ whenever she addressed him. 

“Ali.” Dom replied quietly and Billy opened his eyes to take in the two of them, sizing each other up at the entrance to the steam room.

Billy’s lower lip dropped open, his mouth forming a startled ‘O’ shape that seemed to coalesce in the muggy air. Dom had his back to Billy, one hand on the door, his hair was matted close to his head and he could clearly see the path sweat had sluiced down his golden skin to soak into the towel gathered low on his hips. Billy’s eyes widened to reflect the shape of his mouth.

Ali moved around Dom and into the steam room. Dom turned towards Billy, his lips plush, reddened and swollen, drawing up into a smirk. Billy’s mouth snapped shut with a slight smacking sound and he suddenly fidgeted, sitting upright and drawing his knees together. “Ali,” Bill said dazed, and she walked towards him, the steam parting as her cool, pristine form passed through it.

Dom gazed at Billy, eyes twinkling, as Ali looked him over, dismissing him. “You’re done in here I presume?”

“He’s all yours, I’m sure,” Dom replied with a cheeky eyebrow. He flicked his eyes up through his lashes once more and met Billy’s. The sultry, heated darkness Billy saw there sent a shiver up his spine despite the oppressive steam, and then Dom was gone.


End file.
